


Stop a Moment

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am <i>not</i> letting you take pictures of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo. Prompt was Film/Photography

"There is no way, McKay," John said, shaking his head vehemently. "I am _not_ letting you take pictures of me."

"Who said they were of you?" Rodney asked, still holding out the camera.

"Yeah, right. You won't even hold still for the Science Department photos. You expect me to believe that you'll let me take your picture during sex."

Rodney gave a crooked grin. "I won't hold still because I've seen the pictures that Zalenka takes. I fully believe that he'd find a way to behead me on film. On the other hand, I think with the right incentive, you'll take decent shots."

Okay, Rodney had a point. He wasn't a bad photographer, though he'd never tried to take pictures during an intimate moment. He _would_ like to show Rodney just what he looked like when he came, though he shouldn't give in too easily. "So what's in it for me?"

"A completely protected hard drive, behind three passwords, so that only you can get to them. It's the best encryption I can come up with."

Rodney really was serious about this, apparently. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"That's what I said," he grinned at the doubt in Rodney's voice. "Any pictures you want in particular?"

"Nah - whatever you feel like taking." Judging correctly that the argument was settled, Rodney shifted closer to John, his gaze locked on John's mouth. John knew what that meant, and leaned forward far enough to reach Rodney.

The kiss started tentative, but it couldn't stay that way for long, and then they were kissing like someone was going to steal the other. Rodney's hands were moving, caressing every part of John that he could reach, and John moaned into Rodney's mouth.

When Rodney hit bare skin, having yanked John's t-shirt out of his pants, John began unbuttoning Rodney's shirt, desperate to get them both naked without stopping the kiss. He managed to get Rodney's shirt off, but they had to stop kissing for Rodney to strip John of his, and then Rodney dropped to his knees, his hands busy at John's belt. Looking down, John knew he had the first picture. "Hold on a second, Rodney," he said, grabbing the camera off the nightstand.

Rodney gave him a blinding grin and then returned his attention to John's groin. As soon as his boxers hit the floor, Rodney started to suck on John's cock. A look of bliss came over his face, his eyes fluttering shut, and John aimed the camera carefully, snapping the shot before he got lost in the sensation of a warm, wet mouth around his dick. Rodney moaned at the sound of the flash, the vibration shaking through his body, and John's knees went weak.

Twisting, he tossed the camera on the bed gently before reaching down and pulling Rodney to his feet. As soon as he was standing, John kissed him again while he took care of Rodney's pants. Once they were both naked, they turned to the bed.

John moved the camera, and the two of them climbed onto the bed carefully. They'd fallen out of the too-small bed more than once. John twisted himself around Rodney, anchoring him to the bed. "Can I fuck you?" he asked. "I want you to see what you look like when you're being fucked."

"Yeah," Rodney said, a little breathless.

Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, John slicked up his fingers and slid one inside Rodney, loving the sensation of being in such a tight, hot place. He'd barely stretched Rodney at all before he added a second finger, stroking in and out softly. Rodney groaned, his back arching as John finger fucked him.

John couldn't stand to wait anymore, and turned them so that he was lying between Rodney's spread thighs. Encouraging him to wrap his legs around John's waist, he lined himself up carefully and started to press in.

The head of his cock popped through the tight ring of muscle, making them both gasp in pleasure. Rodney's eyes fluttered shut again, his lashes a dark slash against his cheek, and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. As he did, the grip that his body had on John's cock slowly relaxed, and John was able to slide in further.

Soon enough, John had started an even rhythm, fucking into Rodney and determined to make him come. He shifted so that he was kneeling, Rodney practically in his lap. Picking up the camera, he lined it up so that when the time came, he'd be able to get the perfect picture of Rodney.

Concentrating on getting the picture let him push the demands of his own body back, and instead of pushing for harder, faster, he was able to maintain an even pace. Rodney's eyes opened briefly, which made John snap a picture, but he wasn't even sure that Rodney was aware of what was happening at this point, so lost inside his own body. "Touch yourself," he whispered, hoping that Rodney would hear him.

When Rodney's hand circled his cock, stroking it in time to John's thrusts, he couldn't hold back the moan. He _loved_ watching Rodney touch himself. Rodney didn't react other than to speed his hand.

"You getting close?" he asked, snapping a picture to show the look of concentration on Rodney's face, the way that his hair curled as it got sweaty along his hairline.

"Yeah," Rodney moaned. "Gonna... gonna... FUCK!" He started to come over his hand as John snapped picture after picture, his hands shaking so badly he wasn't sure that any of them were going to come out.

When Rodney's eyes opened and cleared, John finally reached past him to set the camera down on the nightstand even as he shifted so that he could start to really move. Rodney's hands locked behind his neck, pulling him down so that he was practically bending Rodney in half, his mouth able to reach Rodney's.

He fucked hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. It wasn't going to take long at this rate, and when Rodney said, "Want to take pictures of me jacking off?" John came so hard that he thought he'd sprained something.

Pulling out gently, he hoped that he hadn't hurt Rodney. "Since when did you become an exhibitionist?"

Rodney just grinned and pulled him down into a kiss.


End file.
